thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Медведь в лунном свете
thumb|right|335 px Напишите здесь первый параграф вашей статьи. Сюжет Одной ночью в лесах Эльда, королевства Эльфегора, женщина по имени Ева Мунлит вышла на прогулку. Она обрадовалась, когда нашла два "яблока", лежащих на земле, не ведая, что на самом деле это два младенца. Решив, что они являются даром божьим, она забирает их, чтобы отнести домой к мужу. Она говорила, что скорее должна добраться домой, потому что по лесу бродят медведи. Внезапно появившаяся мать младенцев воспринимается, как "медведь". Ева начинает убегать, хоть и понимает, что плоды принадлежат медведю. Она прорывается сквозь леc, не обращая внимания на крики медведя, плодов и свои собственные. В конце концов она добирается до своего дома, радуясь, что теперь в безопасности. (During one night in Held's Forest , in the Elphegort kingdom, a woman named Eve Moonlit goes for a walk. She happens to come across two "apples" that are laying on the ground, unbeknownst to her that they really are two babies. Thinking they are a gift from God, she decides to pick them up and take them home to her husband. She says she must hurry home because bears like to come out in the woods. Suddenly the babies' mother appears, perceived as a "bear." Eve starts to run, even though she knows the truth that the fruits are actually the bear's loved ones. She stumbles through the forest, lost, and starts to cry along with the "bear" and "fruit." She later arrives home and is glad to finally be safe.) Дома она показывает "яблоки" своему мужу, Адаму Мунлиту. Увидев их, он приходит в ужас, и напоминает ей, что ИХ дети уже мертвы, и она должна вернуть этих обратно. Ева приходит в ужас, понимая, что она сотворила "непростительных грех". Адам предложил, чтобы она вернула их обратно, их матери, но Ева признается, что их мать, убитая ею, лежит за домом, рядом с телом лежала бутылка с молоком. (Eve shows the "apples" to her husband, Adam Moonlit. He is horrified by the sight, and reminds her that their children are already dead and she has to return these two. Eve screams in horror as she realizes what she has done, an "unforgivable sin." Adam suggests she can still give the babies back to their mother, but Eve admits she has already killed her, and the corpse is outside their house. Beside the body was a bottle filled with milk.) персонажи главные роли: *Мику Хатсуне - Ева Мунлит *Кайто - Адам Мунлит второстепенные роли: *Рин Кагамине - яблоко/Гретель *Лен Кагамине - яблоко/Гензель *Мейко - мать/медведь/ведьма Сальмховер (Singing Roles Hatsune Miku as Eve Moonlit KAITO as Adam Moonlit Non-Singing Roles Kagamine Rin as Apple/Gretel Kagamine Len as Apple/Hänsel MEIKO as Mother/bear/Meta Salmhofer) связующие песни Проект "МА" Клип описывает прошлое Адама и Евы Мунлитов, их участие в титульном проекте "МА", рассказывая про выкидыш детей Евы, произошедший до событий "moonlit bear". Project 'Ma' details Adam and Eve Moonlit's past as participants in the titular Project 'Ma', recounting the miscarriage of Eve's own children that occurred prior to Moonlit Bear. Побег ведьмы Сальмховер Побег ведьмы Сальмховер повествует о происхождении яблок, и причине, по которой жещина с этими яблоками оказались в лесах Эльда. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch details the events preceding Eve's theft, describing her encounter with Meta Salmhofer and the origin of the children she stole. Брошенные в лунную ночь Брошенные в лунную ночь повествует об отношениях Евы Мунлита, Ганселя и Гретель. Она рассказывает о последующей жизни детей, и смерти Евы. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night describes a later event concerning Eve Moonlit and Hänsel and Gretel; it recounts the later lives of the children with their foster parents as well as Eve's own death. Альбомы Prelude to forest.jpg|Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Original story.jpeg|Original Sin Story -Act 1-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 1- OSSCEcover.png|Original Sin Story Complete Edition|link=Original Sin Story Complete Edition Галлерея Song PV= I_picked_them_so_what-.png|Eve coming across two fruits in the forest Eve_Moonlit.png|Eve being overjoyed to find the fruits for her and her husband Run.png|The bear chases after the fleeing Eve for its fruits she stole Becoming_a_photo_spam_now...png|Eve, the fruits, and the bear cry as she continues to flee I_am_now_a_vampire.png|Eve's eyes turning red when the bear grabs her cloak Qp.png|Eve saftely returns home and is greeted by her husband It.png|Eve's epiphany about the cruel reality of her actions M.png|Eve's realization the fruits she carried there were twins Bear.png|The "bear" lying dead outside the couple's doorstep Aa.png|The glass bottle filled with milk near the woman's corpse |-| Misc= Moonlit.Bear.full.386184.jpg|Sample illustrations of the PV by Suzunosuke Akuno-37.png|Illustration for Moonlit Bear in Evils Kingdom en:Moonlit Bear Категория:Песни Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:КАЙТО Категория:KAITO